


tipsy

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Boyfriends, Fighting, M/M, Violence, what did i create ahahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: noel knew the moment cody needed himtheir friends say they're in sync





	1. bloody

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to read the tags before reading, this shit is heavy
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

Noel knows Cody better than anyone else. That's a given. He knows when Cody's upset, anxious, annoyed. 

Cody can pinpoint when Noel needs a second away from everything. He sees a side of Noel that nobody else gets to. 

Their friends say they're in sync.

Being at the club isn't Noel's favorite thing. But, having a tipsy Cody wanting to dance all over him may be. 

They've been there for around a hour. They're with a big group of their friends and everyone's been giving Cody shots. His eyes are glassy, his cheeks flushed. He leans into Noel in the booth.

"'M tipsy," He says to him, laughing.

"I think you're a little more than tipsy, baby." Noel says, putting his arm around his shoulders. 

Cody smiles and closes his eyes, laying his head on Noel's shoulder. "Love when you call me that. Love you, too."

Noel smiles and kisses the side of his head. "I love you too, baby." 

They sit and listen to their friends talk for a while until a few of them get up to dance, Cody jumps up straight away.

"I'll join you in a little, okay baby?" Noel says to Cody. He smiles and presses a quick kiss to Noel's lips before following his friends into the sea of people.

Noel keeps talking to Marcus for a while. After around 30 minutes, he gets a bad feeling in his stomach. He needs to find Cody.

He makes his way through the crowd until he sees his group. "Where's Codes at?" He asks Sam, yelling over the muisc. "Went to the bathroom a little while ago, man."

Noel nodded and walked away. He got a bad feeling. He wanted to ask why he went alone, but he also reminded himself that Cody is a _grown man_ , and doesn't need someone to walk him to the _bathroom._

Cody had to piss. He wasn't really thinking of anything other than if he didn't find a bathroom _right now_ , he'd piss himself. 

As he's rounding the corner, he gets punched. Hard. Right in the fucking mouth.

"Dude, what the _fuck_?!" He yells, looking at the guy who just swung at him for no reason.

Cody gets an unsettled feeling. This guy's, like, big. Easily 6'5. Muscles everywhere. 

Cody starts backing up, but a hand covers his mouth and an arm gets wrapped around him, pulling him into the bathroom.

He's kicking, biting, moving his hands as much as he can. He's screaming as loud as the hand over his mouth lets him. 

He gets pinned against the wall and something fabric is shoved in his mouth and tied to stay there. 

The guy is fully pressed against him. He can't even move his fucking _arms_. He tries to kick his legs, but he can't. 

The man squeezes his hand between Cody and the wall, undoing Cody's belt.

Fear washes over him. No. No no no.

"Noel! Noel!" 

He screams as loud as he can and all that gets him is his head slammed into the wall, he feels blood start to drip down his forehead.

"Noel.."

Noel's heart starts pouding when he gets closer to the bathroom. He starts running when he hears screaming, he knows it's Cody.

He pushes open the door and see's a big ass guy holding Cody against the wall. He's got a bandana in his mouth, his belt's undone, he's got tears and blood running down his face.

Something in Noel ticks. All he can see is red. 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

He charges at the guy, knocking him to the ground. He's straddling his chest and throwing punches anywhere he can get to on the guy's face. 

He's got his hand wrapped tightly around the guy's neck, squeezing. He leans down, getting in his face.

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna _fucking_ kill you."

The guy's bleeding and not fighting back. Noel knows, logically, that means he's probably knocked out. But that's _not good enough._

He swings one last time, the guys nose making a gross, crunching sound. He wipes the blood off his hands onto his jeans and stands up.

He turns to see Cody, in the corner as far away from them as he could get. He's gotten the bandana out of his mouth, it's on the floor now. He's fumbling with his belt, but his hands are shaking too bad to hook it.

"Here, let me baby." 

Cody lets go and lets Noel fix it. As soon as his hands let go of his belt, Cody burries his face in Noel's chest. He wraps his arms around him as tight as he can.

Noel rubs his back, his other arm holding Cody.

"I'm here, baby. I've got you."

Noel waits a moment before talking again.

"We need to get out of here and call the cops before he gets up, okay? A paramedic needs to look at your head."

Cody lets out a sob as Noel leads them out. Noel holds him as close as he can while they're walking. 

Noel pulls his phone out and calls the police, explaining where they are what had happened. They were told to stay where they are and that they'd be there in 3 minutes or less.

They get to the end of the hallway where the bathroom is, the door still in sight. Noel doesn't want Cody to have to stay in there, but he isn't risking the guy leaving. 

Noel slides down, sitting on the floor and pulling Cody with him. He takes his jacket off and wraps it around Cody's shoulders before holding him close.

Cody gets as close as he can to Noel. He feels stupid for crying, but he's crying as hard as he can into Noel's shoulder. He's shaking all over and Noel rubs his back.

Devon sees them from where he's standing and Noel motions for him to come over. Kelsey walks with him.

"Oh my God- What happened?!" Kelsey asks. Noel shakes his head.

"Can you go find the owner and tell him the cops and an ambulance are comimg? Someone attacked Cody. He's knocked out in the bathroom right now."

Kelsey rushes off to find the owner and Devon's face goes pale. "What?!" He reaches out to touch Cody's shoulder and Cody flinches and makes a little, hurt sound.

"Fuck, shit. I'm sorry." Devon says.

Noel squeezes Cody. "Hey, It's just Devon, baby. You're alright."

"Can you go tell Marcus and Sam?" Devon nods and walks off.

Noel wipes at the blood on Cody's forehead with the end of his shirt. He presses a gentle kiss to the other side of his head.

The music in the club turns off and the lights turn on. There's a cop talking, loudly. Telling everyone that nobody is allowed to leave until everyone is questioned.

A cop and an EMT make their way to Cody and Noel, asking if they were the ones who placed the call.

Noel confirmed and explained to the cop that the guy who did the attack was in the bathroom still.

"He was still holding him against the wall when I got in there.. I don't know if it incriminates me, but I knocked him out." 

"Defense." One cop said. "You're good."

Three cops and one EMT went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, the guy was being wheeled out on a gurney, both hands handcuffed to the sides of the stretcher.

When he came into view, Cody started trembling against Noel. Noel pulled him against his chest.

"You're okay, baby. He's never going to hurt you again, okay?"

An EMT set a medical bag next to Cody. He kneeled down and asked gently, "Cody, right?" Cody nodded. "Can I take a look at that cut on your head?"

Cody turned more torward him, but made sure he was in full contact with Noel. "Yeah."

"And your lip, too." Cody nodded again.

The EMT carefully wiped the cut off, making Cody wince. Noel rubbed his hand up and down his side, trying to provide as much comfort for him as he could. 

"I don't think you'll need stitches in this. I'm gonna put some medicine on it and bandage it up for you, okay?" 

"Okay."

Cody sounded so small and scared. He was entirely different from earlier, carefree and dancing. It hurt Noel. Their friends came and were standing near them, they all looked so sad. Nobody knew what to do to help Cody.

The EMT finished bandaging him up, and cleaned up his lip. He then moved on to bandaging Noel's hands.

"You got him good, man." The EMT said, wiping the dried blood from his knuckles.

"He's lucky I stopped." Cody laid his head on Noel's shoulder at that.

"I understand completely." 

When they were both done, Noel pulled Cody up with him so they could go sit at a table instead of on the floor still. Their friends followed suit. 

A few momments later, two police officers walked over to them. They all introduced themselves. 

"Cody, can you tell us what happened tonight?"

Cody nodded and gripped Noel's hand.

"I'm right here, baby."

Cody let out a deep breath before starting.

"I-I was dancing with some of my friends and, I had a few shots. I don't know if that means it's my fault or, or something-"

"It doesn't." Noel cut in. "You could have been blacked out and it doesn't mean it's your fault." He squeezed Cody's hand.

The officer's nodded. "That's right."

Cody ran a hand through his hair. "I was on the way to the bathroom, and I was walking around the corner to the hallway, and all of a sudden, that guy just punches me in the mouth."

"I didn't know if he thought I was someone else, you know? Like, his girl was here or something and someone was trying to talk to her, I don't know. It shocked me. So I yelled at him, you know. Like, why the fuck did you just hit me for no reason?"

"And he didn't do anything. He just looked at me with this. This fucking smile. And."

Cody looked down, he played with Noel's fingers.

"Do you need a break?" An officer asked.

Cody shook his head, looking back up at them. "I went to walk away, because I got a bad feeling about him, like that he was gonna do something bad. And as soon as I turned, he put a hand over my mouth and put his arm around me, I couldn't move my arms."

Noel closed his eyes at that, he felt Devon put a hand on his shoulder.

"I started biting him, kicking, screaming. He pulled me into the bathroom and pushed me a-against the wall-"

Cody felt tears stinging his eyes. He pulled his hands up to cover his face.

"Take your time." An officer said. 

Noel kissed the side of his head before pulling Cody's head to his chest. "It's alright now, baby. He's gone, I promise."

Cody moved his hands away from his face and sat up. He reached for Noel's hand and squeezed.

"He grabbed my hair and s-slammed my head into the wall," Cody said, motioning to the bandage on his forehead. "After that, he put something in my mouth, fabric, I-"

"A bandana." Noel says. "It was tied around."

One of the officer's nod. "We picked it up for evidence."

Cody looks down. "He reached around a-and undid my belt.." He squeezes his eyes shut. "I kept yelling, and- and kicking." He turns to Noel. "I couldn't fight him off, Noel, I-I'm so s-sorry." Cody says, covering his mouth as a sob comes out.

Noel pulls him to his chest, holding him there. "No, don't do that, Cody." Noel blinks back his own tears. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, baby. None of this is your fault, you hear me? I'm not gonna let you sit here and blame yourself." 

Cody's shaking, gripping onto Noel. Cody was so _scared._ It hurt Noel to see him this way. He wanted him to feel safe.

Cody wiped his eyes and rested his head on Noel's shoulder.

"That's when I came in," Noel tells them. "I tackled him to the ground and beat the shit out of him. I led Cody out, we called you guys, and waited at the end of the hallway."

The police nod, finishing the report they've been writing. 

"Alright, guys. We'll be contacting you. You may have to come in for more questions. We'll let you know either way, sound good?" 

Both boys nod. Noel shakes their hands and thanks them before they walk away.

Noel stands up and Cody follows suit. "Can we go home?" Cody asks. Noel nods and pushes Cody's hair back. "Of course, baby."

All their friends check on Cody, giving him hugs and hugging Noel before they all part ways.

Noel and Cody lay in bed that night, wide awake. Noel's looking over Cody. He wants to think the moonlight is lighting up the room, but he knows it's just the street lights. 

Cody hasn't said much since they got home, just that he wanted to lay in bed. Cody's head is on Noel's chest as Noel runs his fingers through his hair.

"I just.. I keep thinking about what would have happened if you didn't get there when you did." Cody says. It's almost a whisper.

"I wish I'd gotten there for you sooner." Is all Noel says back. 

What he doesn't say is: _I wish I'd gone with you. I wish I'd kept you with me a little longer. I wish I'd stopped talking to Marcus sooner. I wish this hadn't happened to you. I wish I wasn't blaming myself._ He doesn't say any of it.

Instead, he rubs Cody's back until he falls asleep.

Noel takes the next week off to stay with Cody. He makes Cody take a break, too. They spend all week hiding away from the world. Cuddling, binge watching, napping. 

By the end of the week, Cody seems back to his normal self. He's laughing, joking, wanting to edit and wanting to go out. 

Noel feels okay kissing him goodbye Monday morning. He's got all the meetings he cancelled last week, today. He tells Cody to not hesitate to call him if he needs him.

He could _kick himself_ for thinking it was okay.

Noel's been gone for 8 hours when Cody calls him. He excuses himself and steps out of the room he's in before answering it.

"Hey baby."

"N-Noel.."

Cody's crying. His voice cuts right through Noel. His stomach drops. 

_Shit._

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"I-I tried to not call you, I wanted t-to be okay b-by myself."

"Babe, you don't have to be by yourself, okay? What's going on?"

"I know it's so _stupid_ , but every sound I hear j-just makes me get so anxious and, and I've shut myself in the bedroom and closed a-all the curtains-"

"Cody, have you been there all day?"

"I'm _scared_ , Noel." Cody's voice breaks and so does Noel's heart.

"I'm leaving now, okay? I'll let them know right now."

"I'm sorry.."

"You don't have to be, baby. I'll call you when I get in the car, okay?"

Noel got to the apartment 20 minutes later. He rushed in and walked to their bedroom. He slowly opened the door.

Cody had the curtains drawn like he said, but there was so much more. He had the lights off, the sun behind the closed curtains lighting the room just enough to see everything. 

Cody wasn't even on the bed, and for a second Noel was sure he wasn't even in the room. He heard a sniffle and his attention went to the other side of the bed. Cody was _hiding_ behind the side of the bed you can't see from the door.

Noel walked over, slowly. Cody was wrapped in a blanket, had pillows all around him, a bottle of water, his iPad. He really has been here all day.

"Baby," Noel started.

Cody was up in an instant, wrapping his arms around Noel and Noel hugs him back.

"I'm sorry I left you, baby. I shoulda took some more time." Noel tells him. He feels _bad_. He feels like he's let Cody down. _Again._

He holds Cody's face in both of his hands and lightly kisses his forehead. He looks into Cody's eyes. They're puffy. Red. His cheeks are flushed. Even his lips are puffy, like he's been bitting or picking at them. 

He looks so _tired._

Noel remakes the bed while Cody goes to the bathroom that's connnected to their bedroom. 

_He's been too scared to go to the bathroom since Noel has been gone._

He lays down and waits for Cody to come out.

They've got a long way to go.


	2. it's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a peek into cody after the incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2!!!! yay  
> please read tags before reading!!!  
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com) :-)

Noel started fully working from home. Meetings were moved to only phone calls or emails. He knew he couldn't leave Cody any time soon.

Cody had stopped working. No more filming, emails collecting, he stopped everything. He sat on the couch, blanket wrapped around him. He's been wearing his glasses, he's too afraid to stay in the bathroom long enough to put in his contacts. He's binge watching any show that subtley catches his eye. 

He won't shower unless Noel stays in the bathroom with him. Noel's worried. Beyond worried.

"What do you think about seeing a therapist?" Noel brings up one evening while they're having dinner. 

Cody's eyes go wide and he looks to Noel. "I think I don't want to see a therapist."

Noel nods slowly. "I know you don't want to," He sighs. "You haven't left the house since that night, baby. It's been almost two months." 

Cody sets his plate of uneaten food onto their coffee table then leans back on their couch, pulling his blanket tighter around himself. 

"I don't want to, Noel." He tells him softly. He's looking down at his lap, playing with his own fingers. "I don't want to go out, I don't want to go to therapy," Cody takes a deep breath. "I want to stay here."

Noel nods as he's speaking. "Can.. Can you explain to me why that is? Why you don't want to leave here?" Noel wants to help him. He wants to completely understand what's going on in Cody's head.

Cody looked down, Noel noticed his hands trembling. He wants to reach across and hold them, but he knows how distant Cody's been with any physical contact. "It's safer here." Cody starts, his voice barely audiable. "He could be _anywhere_ , Noel. You heard what the police said, he made bail. He's out there. And- And who knows what he'd do this time, he wouldn't stop a-at just my belt, he'd really _hurt_ me, I-"

Cody's starting to panic. Noel's been calming down more of his panic attacks than he can count lately. 

He holds his hand out, close to Cody, but not touching. "Hey, Cody, it's okay. Take some breaths." 

Cody covers his face with both hands, leaning forward. He's gasping for air. Noel slides off the couch and gets in front of Cody on the floor. "Baby, can I touch you?" Cody nods quickly.

Noel places his hands on Cody's thighs, rubbing slow circles there. "You're okay. I'm right here with you." Cody's breathing is starting to slow down and he places his hand over one of Noel's. Noel can see that he's crying, now. He reaches up and gently wipes away his tears.

Cody takes a few minutes, slowly breathing in and out. He's clutching onto Noel's hand. Noel's looking at their joined hands. "N-Noel?"

Noel's head jerks up. "Yea, baby?" Cody's looking to him, his eyes are red and he looks so _sad_.

"Can.. Can you hold me?" He asks, looking down. Noel lifts his chin up gently, making Cody look at him.

"Of course, baby."

Noel stands, pulling Cody up by his hand. He leads them to their bedroom and they lay on their bed, under the covers. 

Cody tucked his head under Noel's chin, laying his head down on Noel's chest. Noel wraps an arm around him and slowly rubs up and down Cody's side. He places a kiss to the top of Cody's head.

They're silent. The only sounds are the ceiling fan and their breathing. Noel runs his fingers through Cody's hair. 

"I think I need to go to therapy," Cody says all of a sudden. "I can't.. I can't do this." Noel nods and holds Cody tighter.

"We'll figure this out, baby." 

Cody fists Noel's shirt in his hand, sniffling. "He- He ruined _everything_ , Noel." Noel rubbed Cody's back as he let out a sob. "He _paid_ his way out and.. And just walks around, and is _normal,_ and.. I can't, I can't even _take a shower_ unless you sit in the bathroom with me, I-" Cody pulls his hands up, to cover his face. "It's so _fucking_ unfair."

Noel smoothed Cody's hair back, unsure of what to say. He wanted Cody to feel better. He wanted to take all his pain away. He was so _angry_ when they got the call about the guy paying bail and getting let out, he had to sit outside for a while. His hands were shaking, he couldn't think straight. He _hated_ him. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Cody spoke again. "I'm sorry for that, I-"

"No, don't. You don't have to be sorry. I was just thinking." He tells him, moving his hand up and down his back.

"Thinking about what?"

"I just hate him." Noel starts. "I hate that he did this, I hate that you feel this way. I want to be able to fix it."

"I hate him, too."

"I know you do, baby." Noel tells him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "We're gonna get through this, okay? I'm gonna be here with you, no matter what."

Cody looks up to Noel at that, looking into his eyes. Noel gently wipes the tears that are still on his cheeks away. "I love you." Cody says, simply. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, baby. I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a prompt for the next chapter!!


	3. groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noel sees him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read tags before reading please!!!!

Noel was in the grocery store when he saw him. 

He'd left Cody with Devon and Sam. It took almost fifteen minutes to help Cody calm down enough to let him leave. He almost just wrote a list for one of the guys, but Cody finally said it was okay.

Noel was rushing to grab everything they needed, their apartment was out of everything except cereal and tap water.

Noel was pushing the cart around a corner when he saw _him._ Standing there, looking at _protien bars_ , of course. A girl is standing next to him, his arm around her. _He has a girlfriend._

Noel instantly wants to kill him. It's a knee jerk reaction. He wants to make him pay for what he's done to Cody. He wants to scream at him, tell him he hasn't been able to leave their apartment since it happened, that he's not himself anymore. He wants him to hurt the way Cody is.

Before Noel can think better of it, he walks passed them, pushing the grocery cart. He purposely knocks his cart into theirs. "Oh shit, my bad." He says, playing it out to be an accident. "I needa watch where I'm going."

The girl turns to him first, a kind smile on her face. "It's totally fine!" She says. Her accent tells Noel she's from the Valley. He nods to her, and the guy looks to him and stiffens. She looks up to him. "Babe? It was just an accident."

"He knows who I am," Noel clarifies for her. "He didn't think he'd see me again."

She looks between the two men. "Okay, what's going on here?"

"I should fucking kill you right now," Noel says, ignoring the girl. "I should fucking _end_ you." His voice has gotten deeper and he takes a step closer. "I can't explain how _badly_ I want to fuck you up."

The girl puts her hand up to him. "Okay, what the fuck? You need to back off. He hasn't _done_ anything."

Noel scoffs, looking to her. "He hasn't _done anything?_ " Noel smirks, looking back to the guy. "Should I tell her, or you?"

"Don't." Is all the says back, looking Noel in the eyes. "Just- Don't."

Noel smirks again and looks toward the girl. "How long have you two been together?"

"Two years, not that it's your buisness."

Noel nods, crossing his arms. "My boyfriend and I have been together for three." He looks between them. "He knows him, too."

"You need to stop." The guy says. His face has gone red. "Babe, lets go-"

"He tried to rape my boyfriend a little over two months ago. We were at a club with our friends." Noel says to her suddenly. He feels bad when her face falls.

"What?" She asks, taking a step away from the guy. "You can't be serious." 

"Was his face all busted up? Broken nose?" He asks her. Her face pales, looking to her boyfriend.

"How does he know that, Matt?"

The guy, Noel now knows as Matt, shrugs.

"He's some fuckin' creep, he probably stalked me or, or something-"

"He wouldn't _stalk_ you, how does he know about your broken nose?"

"Because I'm who broke it." Noel says. "I walked in, and he had my boyfriend pinned against the wall, and was trying to get his pants down-"

"Enough!" Matt yells to him, stepping closer. 

Noel doesn't back down, he looks up to him. "The fuck you gonna do now? Huh? Gotta take advantage of people so you feel like a real man?" Noel shoves him back, harshly. "If I ever see you again, I'll fucking kill you, you understand me?"

"You won't do _shit_."

"What if you walked in on some guy doing that to her?" He says, pointing to his girlfriend. "What would you do? Join in, you sick fuck?"

Matt's shoulders square, and he steps back toward Noel. "You need to shut the fuck up."

Noel scoffs. "You want me to say it louder? Tell everyone here that you tried to rape someone?" Matt doesn't respond. 

"If you go near him, or if I as so much as _see_ you again, I'll slit your fucking throat." Noel spits, his voice shaking with anger. 

"You won't-"

 _"Try. Me."_ Noel says, looking him in the eyes. He sees Matt's face fall, his eyes fill with understanding. He sees Matt realize how much he _means_ it.

Noel turns toward the girl. "I suggest that you break up with him. He's fucking disgusting."

She nods, grabbing her purse from their cart. "You can like, uber back to your place." She tells Matt, grabbing her keys and walking away. Matt walks passed Noel, head down. He watches him walk outside and pull his phone out.

Noel gets into a line and places their groceries on the belt, his hands shaking. He's on auto pilot and just wants to get home to Cody. He needs to hold him, be near him.

He gets back to the apartment, grocery bags in hand. He opens the door and sets everything in their kitchen. He looks into the living room and sees Devon setting on one end of the couch, Sam on the other. Cody is stretched out in the space between them, asleep. Noel smiles and walks over to them.

"How's he been?" He asks, quietly. Devon looks to Sam, then back to Noel. 

"He freaked, at first.." Devon started. "I've- I've never seen him like that, man. He was terrified." He tells Noel, his face showing how sad he was.

"Yeah, man. It's been.." Noel runs a hand over his face. "It's been rough, not gonna lie." 

"You can talk to any of us anytime, Noel. You know that, right?" Sam asks him.

Noel nods. "I do. It's just not about me, you know? I can't imagine how he feels-"

"That doesn't mean it doesn't fucking _suck_ for you too, alright?" Sam says, cutting him off.

"Yeah," Noel nods again. "It does suck."

Devon and Sam stay for only about ten more minutes, before deciding it was time to go. Noel's locking the door behind them when he hears Cody get up.

"Hey baby," Noel says, sitting next to Cody's head and running his fingers through his hair. "Nice nap?"

Cody nods, reaching for his glasses that were on the coffee table. He slips them on and sits up, smiling at Noel. Noel rubs a hand up and down Cody's arm, smiling back.

"What're you so smiley for?"

Cody shrugs, "Just love you."

Noel pulls him to his chest, hugging him tightly.  
"I love you, baby. I'd do anything for you." Cody wraps his arms around him.

"What makes you say that?"

It's Noel's turn to shrug. "I just want you to know it."

Cody leans up and presses a kiss to Noel's jaw. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a prompt for the next chapter!!! :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> :-)))


End file.
